


Just Explore

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Finn, Finn was on drugs to repress his sex drive, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, because there is not enough of that obviously, but like in a sexy way, frivolous smut, i hate coming up with titles, i'll just be in the trash can if anyone needs me, kink meme fill, more virgin finn, so he is kind of going to puberty, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this prompt from the kink meme:<br/>http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=193850#cmt193850</p><p>"First Order Stormtroopers are given drugs to suppress libido, and they take awhile to wear off. For Finn, this happens after he recovers, and he's not prepared for getting aroused at all sorts of inconvenient times, like when he sees Poe working on his X-wing, or when Poe greets him with a hug, or when Poe snuffles in his sleep (they share a room now), or when he dreams about Poe just kissing him already.</p><p>Finn tries to hide it - he's not sure if Poe's interested, after all - but it's hard to hide something like that from someone you spend most of your time with, especially if you wake yourself up one night by coming during a sex dream while moaning said person's name and realize that he's awake and heard everything.</p><p>As it turns out, Poe's interested - very interested."</p><p>(I could totally end this story here but I am definitely going to write more filth)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

The first time it happens is a few days after he gets out of medical. Poe asked Finn to stay with him, at least for a little while. He was blushing and stammering when he asked, which Finn didn't understand at all. Why would Poe be nervous to ask? Of course Finn wants to stay with him. 

It happens completely unexpectedly one morning as Finn is rolling over to get up. Poe insisted on taking the extra cot and giving Finn the more proper bed, despite Finn's protests. Poe was hearing none of it. Finn catches sight of Poe, who apparently sleeps shirtless, stretching his toned arms above his head before getting out of bed. The sheets are hanging loosely around his hips and Finn can see his muscles shift beneath his skin. Suddenly, Finn feels tight and hot all over. There is a warm, heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach that he is not at all used to. He gulps and drags his eyes way, confused and shaky. 

Lately, when Finn encounters something he doesn't understand, he just asks Poe. But that doesn't feel right this time and he isn't even sure how he would phrase it so he doesn't say anything. Maybe if Rey was here, he could talk to her about all this. Though he isn't sure how much help she could give him. He tries not to think about it but it keeps happening and it is getting worse every day. When Poe bumps his shoulder during lunch and grins at him, Finn swears his heart doesn't work properly for a minute. When Poe pulls him in for a hug and all Finn can smell is his warm, inviting musk, his stomach does an awkward flip as his blood rushes below his belt. And that, _that_ has definitely never happened before. He pulls back from the hug and tries to avoid Poe for the rest of the day.

Except that it isn't really easy to avoid someone you share a room with and eventually they are back in that cramped space together. Finn is frustrated and he doesn't really know why. 

“Goodnight, Finn.”

Even just the sound of his voice sends a weird thrill down Finn's spin. “Goodnight,” He forces out, turning on his side to face the wall, face burning with embarrassment. He is half hard in his pants and _why is this happening to him?_

It has taken him a few days to figure out but he finally has. Arousal. He is getting turned on. Which. Okay. He only understands it in a very abstract way, based on snippets of information he has picked up. He was required to take a variety of pills as a Stormtropper and, of course, never asked what any of them were for. And he certainly never felt like _this_ when he was taking those pills. Relationships of any kind were highly forbidden among the ranks. Maybe one of those pills was for controlling...these types of feelings. That makes sense. Except that he has basically only been getting these feelings when he is around Poe. Should he bring this up to Poe or try to ignore it? Finn buries his face against his pillow, feeling very confused. 

Finn doesn't sleep well that night. He dreams about Poe, just his hands on his waist and their lips touching, and wakes up hard, grinding down against the mattress. He huffs, frustrated, against his pillow. He looks up, just to make sure that Poe is still sleeping. He means it to be a quick glance but he gets a little stuck, looking at Poe. The blankets have come down a bit in his sleep and Finn can just make out the pale line of his chest in the dim light. He throbs between his legs, hard and needy. Poe stretches in his sleep, head lulling to the side as lets out a soft little sigh. Finn bites the inside of his lip, hard, as his hips start to grind against the mattress again without his permission. It takes a great deal of will to force himself to stop and roll over again. He squeezes his eyes shut and tries to ignore the need coursing through his body until morning comes. 

Over breakfast, Finn is only aware of Poe's legs pressed against his under the table. Does Poe touch him this much every day? All day, Finn can't focus on anything but Poe. The way he smells, the way he sounds when laughs, how he always seems to be nearby even when Finn is actively trying to stay away. Though, admittedly, he is doing a terrible job of it. He probably could avoid Poe, if his heart was really in it. But it's not. He just feels awkward and confused. He doesn't know if Poe wants Finn to be thinking about him the way he is, if he would be okay with it. And he can't bring himself to ask.

 

~~ ~~

 

Poe slings an arm around Finn's shoulders, pulling him into a loose hug. “Goodnight, Buddy.” 

Finn wants to stay in this hug forever. He swallows, breathing hard. “Goodnight,” it comes out much tighter then he meant and he hopes Poe doesn't notice. He doesn't say anything, at least. 

Finn doesn't have a full grasp on the mechanics of sex so his dreams are a little on the vague side. But he understands the concept of skin on skin and he has seen enough of Poe's to have a pretty clear image in his mind. But even Finn's probably tame imagination leaves him desperate and wanting for something he doesn't have the words to describe. 

He wakes up in the middle of the night, crying out Poe's name desperately and coming hard in his underwear. He is rutting against his mattress again, clutching the sheets and moaning loudly. He suddenly goes very still, breathing hard against his pillow. He can feel eye's on him in the dark room and can just make out the sound of Poe's ragged breathing. He forces his head up and looks across the room. Poe is sitting up in bed, eyes trained on Finn. 

“Poe, I-”

“You were dreaming about me?” Poe's voice is hoarse and it sends a shiver down Finn's back. 

“Yes.”

“What,” Poe gulps, “What were we doing?”

Finn squirms, embarrassed. “I mean, I don't really know _what_ to do... It was just, uh, just us. Together. Uh, and we were naked.”

Poe hums in acknowledgment. “Can I come over there?” he asks quietly. 

“Yes,” Finn breathes. “Yes, please.”

Poe pads across the room and slips into the bed beside Finn. It isn't exactly big enough for two people but Poe curls up close, slinging an arm around Finn's middle. “Hey, you.”

“Hey.” Finn is blushing furiously and he can't really believe that Poe is actually laying in bed with him, holding him close. “So that was okay? That I was dreaming about you? Because I can't really seem to control it and -”

“It's okay, Finn,” Poe tells him gently. 

Finn lets out a sigh of relief and relaxes in Poe's arms. “Um, do you think, would it be okay if I kissed you?”

Poe laughs softly, breath ghosting across Finn's neck. “Yeah, I'd like that, yeah.”

Finn awkwardly rolls over and adjusts himself so he is half laying on top of a grinning Poe. “I don't really know how to do this,” he reminds him softly.

“That's fine. Here,” Poe gently cups Finn's cheek and draws him forward. Finn lets out a soft whimper when his lips reach Poe's and sort of melts into his arms. Poe is soft and gentle as he guides Finn through the kiss. Luckily, Finn is a fast learner who faces down any new challenge. They pull away after a few minutes, panting and smiling. 

Poe strokes Finn's cheek, kissing the corner of his mouth softly. “I think we should sleep now and talk about this more in the morning.”

“Okay,” Finn agrees. “Are you going to sleep here?” he asks shyly. 

Poe grins and kisses him. “Of course, if you'll have me.”

 

~~ ~~

 

In the morning, Finn wakes up wrapped in Poe's arms. He is confused for a brief moment before he wakes fully and remembers the events of last night. A grin breaks out on his face as he lifts himself up to look down at Poe. Poe, sleeping next to him. In the same bed. Finn lets out an undignified squeak as he throws his arms around Poe, waking him up instantly.

“Morning, buddy,” Poe chuckles.

“Can we kiss more now?”

Poe laughs again. It is light, happy and definitely one of Finn's favorite sounds. “Come here.”

Finn really, really likes when Poe kisses him. Unfortunately, Poe can't actually kiss him forever and that is a shame. But he is smiling when he pulls back, which makes Finn smile too. “I believe I said something about talking.”

Finn frowns. “Can't we just keep kissing?”

“Talk first, kiss after.”

Finn sighs, pretending to pout. “Okay, if you insist.”

“So, any idea why you have been acting like a teenager going through puberty the past week?” Poe asks, running a hand up and down Finn's arm. 

Finn _kind of_ knows what puberty means and it doesn't seem like a bad approximation of his circumstances.“You, uh, noticed that?” He ducks his head. He thought he was being so careful. 

Poe just shrugs. “Tight quarters. Kind of hard not too.”

Finn buries his face against Poe's neck tells him about the past week. Poe strokes his back as he listens, making encouraging sounds of acknowledgment whenever Finn pauses. Finn finally lifts his head to search Poe's face. “I wasn't, I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure how.”

“Well, biology took care of that one for you,” Poe tells him, smiling. “I'm glad it did, by the way.”

“Oh, good.”

Poe kisses him then, soft and slow. Finn lets out a happy sigh and melts into the kiss. Poe pulls away sooner then Finn would like but he is smiling. “Okay, come on, time for breakfast.”

Finn pouts, trying to tug Poe closer. “Wait, can't we stay in bed for a little while longer?” Finn has been feeling a little hot ever since he woke up so close to Poe. “I don't want to go out there yet, I feel all...” Finn waves his hand, not really having the right word for what he is feeling. 

Poe smirks at him. “Feel all what, Finn?” he teases. 

Favoring actor to words, Finn grabs Poe's hand and drags it down to his groin, moaning at the touch. Poe groans, biting his bottom lip as he squeezes Finn through his pants. Finn whines, arching up. “Poe-”

“Have you touched yourself yet?” Poe asks huskily. 

Finn shakes his head, eyes wide. “No. Last night was the first time I, uh.” Finn smiles bashfully. 

“Let me teach you that first, okay?”

Finn nods eagerly. He wants to learn anything Poe is willing to teach him. 

Poe rolls Finn onto his back, smiling down at him. Finn isn't quite sure when his heart started beating so fast. He is more excited then nervous. He doesn't see any reason to be nervous with Poe at his side. 

Poe, for his part, is incredibly nervous but he is smiling and trying to act smooth. Finn is spread out beneath him, beautiful and completely trusting, waiting for Poe to teach him how to masturbate. Which is the same kind of thrilling as flying his X-wing through battle. It is exhilarating and terrifying and he really hopes he is up for the challenge. He isn't exactly sure where to start so he kiss Finn again. “Here, take these off,” he says when he breaks the kiss, tugging on Finn's pants. Finn kicks them off quickly, looking back at Poe for further instruction. 

 

Poe forgets what he is supposed to be doing for a moment as he just takes in the sight of Finn laid out below him. Finn is looking up at him, open and vulnerable. “What do I do now, Poe?” he asks and it is so needy and innocent at once. If Poe wasn't rock hard before, he definitely is now. He should probably think about why he finds this so hot. Maybe later, he has better things to do right now. 

“Here, just,” he guide's Finn's hand down towards his erection. He is not prepared for the full body jerk from Finn or the low, guttural moan that is pulled from him. Finn wraps his hand around himself instinctively, eyes falling shut and breath coming in short gasps. “Shh, shh,” Poe soothes, running a hand across Finn's chest in comforting circles. “Take it slow, get used to the feeling.”

Finn grabs at Poe with his free hand, yanking him down closer so he can bury his face against Poe's neck. “Poe,” he whines, “It feels so...” Slowly, he drags his hand up, gasping loudly. “What do I do?” He asks again.

“Just, explore,” Poe tells him gently. “Find what feels good. You'll figure it out, trust me. Everyone does.”

Finn nods his understanding and gets to work. Poe can't stop stroking his chest and arms, peppering him with kisses and praise. Not surprisingly, it doesn't take very long before Finn is jerking against him, practically shouting as he comes. Finn is shaking, face pressed against Poe's chest as he tries to catch his breath. 

Finn finally pulls away, looking completely amazed. “Wow.”

Poe can't help his laugh. “Oh, buddy. There is a whole galaxy of things for you to learn.”

Finn grins. “Good, I can't wait for you to teach me.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say this is like...a week after the first chapter. Shameless smut, with no other redeeming qualities.

Poe wakes up with a very eager Finn nuzzling against his neck and grinding down against Poe's thigh. He laughs groggily as Finn nips at his ear lobe and tweaks one of his nipples. “Morning, buddy,” he laughs, reaching out to run his hands up Finn's back. 

“Oh, good. You're awake,” Finn pulls up from lavishing Poe's neck to kiss him deeply instead. 

Poe groans into the kiss, tightening his grip on Finn's shoulders. With a surprising move, he flips Finn onto his back and pins him against the mattress. Finn lets out a delighted laugh as Poe grinds against him. They kiss until they are both panting for air. Finn can't hold still beneath him, hips canting up and hands exploring every inch of Poe they can reach. 

Poe had very good intentions of taking things slowly with Finn but those plans flew out of the window pretty quickly. They have been sharing a bed since that first night Poe crawled under the covers with Finn, which definitely doesn't qualify as taking things slow. Still, Poe has been trying to hold back somewhat, to ease Finn into things. However, Finn has never had any interest in easing into anything and he isn't about to start now. Poe can't really complain about Finn's eagerness and near immediate commitment. Resistance fighters aren't exactly known for long courtships and as long as Finn is willing and wanting to jump into things, Poe will gladly jump with him.

“Poe,” Finn whines against his mouth, voice high and needy. “I need – touch me, please,” he begs. Poe isn't about to say no to that.

They tug at each others pants, laughing into a kiss as they struggle to kick them off in the small space of the bed. Finn groans loudly when Poe wraps a hand around his leaking cock. He clings to Poe's shoulders, burying his face against his neck and letting of a stream of moans and praise. Poe loves how vocal Finn is with him, how unashamed he is about moaning when something feels good and saying when something doesn't. 

“Poe,” Finn gasps, pulling back from Poe's neck to look him in this eyes, “Could you finger me some more? Like you were doing last night?” He adds as though Poe needs any reminding. 

He groans, pulling Finn into a deep and sloppy kiss. “Yeah, baby. I can do that.” 

Finn stretches beneath him, reaching off the bed and feeling around on the ground for the small tube of liquid Poe had introduced him to the night before. He tosses it to Poe, grinning wickedly as he settles against the mattress and lazily spreads his legs. Poe can't help but groan at the sight of him, all spread out and waiting. 

Poe arranges himself between Finn's legs, running his hands up the inside of his thighs and pushing his legs even further apart. Finn lets out a needy little whine as Poe applies feather light touches against his balls, moving slowly down to press against the spot right below them. Finn's eyes roll back, groaning as tries to buck down against Poe's fingers. Poe's other hand presses Finn's hips firmly against the mattress, holding him still as he gently teases and explores. 

Finn is breathing hard, one hand gripping Poe's shoulder and the other tangled in the sheets. “Please,” He grinds out, head thrashing back against the pillow. “Stop teasing. Please just-” Finn breaks off and lets out a relieved sigh when he hears the snap of the bottle opening and the squelch of slippery liquid pouring out onto Poe's fingers. “Yes,” he moans when he finally feels one of Poe's slick fingers circling his rim. His cock throbs between his legs, leaking precum where it rubs against his stomach. Slowly, so slowly, Poe eases his slick finger into Finn. 

Finn lets out an absolutely beautiful, wrecked sound as Poe gently presses into him. It burns but in such a delicious, dirty way. Poe wraps his other hand around Finn's straining erection, rubbing his thumb across the damp tip, loving the little whimper it gets out of Finn. 

“More,” Finn manages after several minutes off Poe working one finger in and out of him slowly. “Please, I can take more.”

“Oh, I know you can,” Poe assures as he carefully adds a second finger. He stroke's Finn's shaft firmly as scissors his fingers, loving all the needy sounds pouring out of Finn as he ruts against Poe's hands. 

“Please. Poe, _Poe_ ,” Finn begs mindless. His groan cuts off as he feels another finger slowly push inside him. His hands scrambles against Poe's shoulder, head rolling back against the mattress. The stretch burns, almost uncomfortable, but than Poe licks a strip up Finn's cock before sucking the head into his mouth. Poe keeps hitting Finn's prostrate, rubbing against it mercilessly. Finn's hands are tangled in his hair now, pulling roughly as he babbles out encouragements.

“Poe!” He gasps suddenly, yanking on Poe's hair to pull him up. “Wait, wait, I'm gonna-”

Poe slows his movements, looking up at Finn and grinning lazily. He drags his fingers back slowly, almost all the way out before thrusting back in, ramming right against that spot again. “That's kind of the point, buddy.”

Finn whines again, rolling his hips back against Poe's fingers. “No, I want...I want,” he pants. 

Poe smooths a hand across Finn's chest, leaning up to gently press a kiss against his parted lips. “Tell me.”

“I want you. Fuck me, please?”

Poe groans, dropping his head against Finn's shoulder and taking a steadying breath. “Are you sure, baby?”

“Yes. Yes, I'm sure. Please, Poe. I need you, please fuck me.” There is no way Poe could deny him after that. 

Finn lets out a frustrated whine when Poe pulls his fingers away. But then Poe is slicking up and pressing against Finn's entrance and everything else disappears for a moment. Poe eases into him, letting Finn adjust as he bottoms out. Finn gasps, fingers digging into Poe's shoulders hard enough to leave marks. “Shh, shh,” Poe calms, hands gently and calming against Finn's overheated skin. “Are you okay? Tell me how you're feeling.”

Finn keens, thighs trembling and breathing harsh. “Poe, Poe,” he mewls, overwhelmed. “Move, ungh, move, please!” Poe rolls his hips experimentally forward and Finn cries out. “More, more,” he begs. 

“So good,” Poe praises, pounding against the spot in Finn and wrapping his hand loosely around Finn's neglected cock. Finn is clinging too him, legs wrapped around his waist and hands scrambling against his shoulders. Poe is rocking into him, steady but not quite enough. 

“Harder, Poe. Fuck, make me come. _Please._ ”

Poe leans in to kiss him as he tightens his grip around his erection, thrusting against his prostrate with purpose. It doesn't take long being Finn is shooting off between them, clenching tightly around Poe and nearly screaming with pleasure. He is so lost in his orgasm he barely feels it as Poe's hips stutter and he comes deep inside Finn. 

Poe pulls out carefully and falls to his side next to Finn. Finn rolls his head to the side, grinning from ear to ear, and leans in for a messy kiss. He pulls Poe against him, deepening the kiss and seemingly unable to keep his hands to himself. Poe finally breaks the kiss, dropping his head back against the pillow as he tries to catch his breath. Finn snuggles against him, laying his head on Poe's sweaty chest and smiling contently. 

Poe idly strokes his hand down Finn's back. “We should really get up,” he says with no really conviction, eyes sliding shut. 

“Hmm,” Finn hums against his chest, tightening his hold on Poe and making no move to get up. “Nah,” he dismisses the idea. Poe tugs the blanket back over them and they soon fall back to sleep.


End file.
